Duplicity
by The Zazu
Summary: As members of the Atlantis mission are murdered, the only person Dr. Carson Beckett can trust to apprehend the culprit is himself. [AU after 'The Real World']


**Author's Note**: Hello! I am The Zazu and this is my first major foray into multi-chaptered SGA fanfiction. Major thanks to my good friend LittleKnux2008 who looked over this story and encouraged me so much along the way. :)

I would also like to insert the disclaimer that I do not own SGA or a majority of the beginning dialogue, as most of it is referenced directly from the episode 'The Real World.' (Thank you Gateworld for the transcript of the episode!)

This is fic is AU after the episode 'The Real World,' in which Dr. Weir is infected with nanites. Most word choice is intentional, so if it sounds weird, it is _most_ likely the effect I want. Update-wise: I can promise a chapter _at least_ every two weeks, if not sooner. School + Marching Band equals lack of time, you see! With all of that being said, please enjoy. :)

**-**

**Duplicity  
**Chapter One

Dr. Carson Beckett crossed his arms worriedly, watching the prone figure of Elizabeth Weir. The nagging feeling that Niam, the human-form Replicator, only had malevolent intentions was only confirmed by the current situation. In his violent outburst on the flight back to Atlantis, Niam had attempted to strangle Elizabeth, and in the process injected a dangerous amount of Replicator nanites into her system. Although Niam had been released into space, Carson still felt his presence acutely as he watched the red marks on the monitor continue to grow. The doctor couldn't imagine what it was actually like for Dr. Weir. The man shuddered slightly before returning his attention back to the action around him.

Beckett had come up with the brilliant idea to use Wraith tissue to attract all the nanites in one area. That would give enough time to blast an electromagnetic pulse to eradicate all the nanites and return Dr. Weir to normal. Or at least, that is what the Atlantis team hoped.

"Wait a minute. Aren't we supposed to turn off all Earth-based equipment in this room before we do this?" Sheppard commented tensely, sending a glance toward Rodney.

McKay continued to set up the electromagnetic pulse generator. "The E.M. pulse will be directed through the scanner, so the other instruments should be fine," he muttered quickly, not pausing in his work.

"And it's working," Beckett interrupted, a small smile tugging at his lips. The red dots, the nanites, were moving rapidly towards the implanted Wraith tissue – just as they were originally designed to do. The rest of the Atlantis team looked hopeful. If this didn't work…

Ronon studied the monitor, eyebrows furrowing into his natural frown. "They're moving fast," he observed, breaking the silence. 'If only the Ancients had mastered the nanite technology,' he mused before letting Sheppard take a look.

"Aye," Beckett said with nod. "Good thing, too. Get ready with the E.M. pulse."

McKay was already ready. "I'm ready on your mark."

"And…" Carson watched the screen for a moment longer, "now!"

Rodney activated the generator, abruptly cuing a white pulse to come out of the scanner over Dr. Weir's legs. Carson held his breath as the white light radiated over his patient. A slight frown appeared on his features as his monitors went blank. Had Rodney been positively sure that his Earth equipment would be safe?

John seemed to echo his thoughts. "I thought you said that, that…" he started. However, as soon as the words left his mouth, the images on the monitor reappeared – with good news. Elizabeth's body was free of the red dots.

"It worked," Teyla whispered, giving a deep sigh of relief. "I thought Dr. Weir might…" she trailed off, not wishing to finish her sentence. The Athosian was just thankful that the plan worked. "How long will it take for her to regain consciousness, Dr. Beckett?"

The doctor shrugged lightly. "Elizabeth's immune system has taken quite the beating. It could be hours, days, weeks before she recovers completely. Even after she regains consciousness, Teyla, we'll have to monitor her to make sure nothing else was affected, especially her brain."

McKay scoffed. "Of _course_ Elizabeth will be fine. She's, well, _Elizabeth_."

"Aye." Beckett smiled weakly, continuing to look at his readings. There weren't any nanites remaining in Dr. Weir's system, good… but why did Carson get the feeling that it had been too easy?

-

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was not a liar, and definitely not psychologically unstable. 'I am sane. Atlantis is real. This world is an illusion. I _am_ sane.' The series of thoughts beat a rhythmic pattern in her mind. "Atlantis _is_ real," she whispered to herself, staring at the colorful pills in the palm of her hand. Then why was everything _else_ so real? Her mother? Her father's watch? Elizabeth's lip trembled slightly. If _this_ was reality, then what was the Atlantis mission? The Stargate program? She stared once more at the pills in her palm. Yellow. _Carson_. Red. _John_. White. _Teyla_. Blue. _Rodney._ Orange. _Ronon_. Elizabeth looked up, feeling suddenly defiant.

The medicine was useless.

Dr. Weir quickly slipped into the nearest restroom, watching the pills swirl down the porcelain bowl. That would do it. "Maybe if I stop my medication long enough, I'll really be able to see what's real," Elizabeth mused out loud, stepping back from the stall and pushing open the door.

"You spit out your pills again, didn't you?" questioned Dr. Fletcher, smiling rather patiently for a man being defied. Elizabeth moved to the side, ready to escape, only to run into one of Fletcher's orderlies. Another orderly blocked her path from the other side. _Minions_. The woman bit her lip. She was cornered. "You disappoint me, Elizabeth," the doctor continued sorrowfully.

Elizabeth simply stared at him. No longer did Dr. Fletcher seem sympathetic and comforting, a man to be trusted. "The pills are _not_ gonna help me," she replied determinedly, shooting a poisonous glare at the man.

"Not if you won't let them, Elizabeth. These things do take time," Dr. Fletcher responded calmly. "Then again, you haven't cooperated. You leave me no other choice." Almost by some telepathic order, the doctor's lackeys seized Elizabeth by her arms.

"No, no… what are you doing?" she protested, struggling against the orderlies' grasp.

The men pulled Elizabeth into a room, throwing her roughly onto a gurney and strapping her arms to the side. A note of panic colored Dr. Weir's voice as she continued her futile protest, "No! Don't do this… _please_."

"This _will_ hurt," Dr. Fletcher informed her, his tone factual and almost disinterested. A slight smile turned the corner of his mouth as he snapped on a pair of latex gloves, ready to prepare the paddles. A nurse quickly squeezed gel onto them and stepped away, also ignoring the bound woman's plight. Her words died on her lips. "Don't…" The sound of whining electricity filled her ears.

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes closed, until spots of color flooded her vision. Yellow. Red. White. Blue. Orange. She braced herself for the pain. Carson. John. Teyla. Rodney. Ronon. The whining grew louder, and louder, until everything disappeared into pain, white and hot.

-

It was nearly midnight when Dr. Weir's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she whispered groggily into the quiet. She sat up quickly, observing the strange equipment around her.

A figure came from the side. It was Dr. Carson Beckett, with dark bags encircling his eyes. "You're back in Atlantis, Elizabeth. In fact, you never left," he informed her gently, as he checked her vital stats. "I suggest that you rest in the infirmary for the night, before we decide what happens to you next."

Elizabeth obediently lay back down on the bed, a small smile curving her mouth. 'Atlantis,' she thought, 'finally.'


End file.
